It's Been Awhile
by AdmiralKatzius
Summary: "Pada akhirnya, kau tetap tak berada dalam genggamanku, Madoka,"


**HALLO MINNA!**

**Ini Katzius, yang katanya mau hiatus :D**

**Tapi, buat fik-fik terakhir, saya mesti nyelesaiin ini doeloe. Ini fik mecahin rekor saya; ngetik cuma dalam 3 jam. Baguslah, kecepatan ngetik saya ningkat.**

**Okelah, saya gak mau lama2, jadi langusng CEKIDOT aja, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : Madoka Magica hanya milik Magica Quartet.**

**WARNING; Angst gagal, dll**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's Been Awhile**

**.**

**.**

**A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi hari di bumi Mitakihara.

Seperti hari-hari lainnya, sinar mentari menerobos masuk lewat jendela setiap rumah, seolah mengingatkan setiap orang untuk bangun pagi.

Tidak terkecuali untuk Akemi Homura, yang kini sudah berumur 23 tahun.

Sudah enam tahun berlalu sejak dia menjadi Iblis, dan dia masih ingat setiap kejadian yang dilewatinya untuk mencapai posisi ini.

Rumahnya tetaplah rumahnya yang lama, rumah di pojok Mitakihara, rumah yang ruang favoritnya adalah ruang putih berhiaskan bandul jam dan kenangan-kenangan. Seringkali dia menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton kenangan-kenangan tersebut layaknya menonton film, dan yang dia tonton selalu saja kejadian enam tahun yang lalu, saat dia berulangkali mengulang-ulang waktu demi nasib seorang Kaname Madoka. Malah, jika dihitung, mungkin umur aslinya sudah mendekati bahkan melewati empat puluh, jika menghitung banyaknya putaran yang dilakukannya.

Tiap kali dia mengulang tayangan itu, dia terus memikirkan ulang keputusannya.

Dan, makin sering dia mengulang, makin dalamlah penyesalannya.

Dan lagi-lagi, penyesalannya adalah hal egois.

Homura menghela napas. Sudah sering sekali dia menghabiskan waktu tiap pagi berdiam diri di ruangan ini. Dia mulai bosan, jadi dia bangun dari posisinya.

Para Clara Doll membawakan sarapan untuknya. Seperti biasa, omelet dengan saus, ditemani teh.

Homura makan beberapa suap, namun dengan segera sendoknya ia letakkan. Ia tak nafsu makan. Ia minum semua teh dalam cangkir dalam satu tegukan, kemudian dia mandi, dan berpakaian biasa saja, blus hitam, diatas rok yang hitam pula, dihiasi beberapa pita ungu.

Tak banyak yang dia lakukan, sebenarnya.

Sebagai Iblis, tentu saja dia tak harus bekerja. Dia hanya tinggal minta Clara Dolls melakukan segalanya. Membuatkan sarapan, misalnya seperti tadi.

Dia juga tak punya gairah hidup. Tujuan pun dia tak punya. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri di kampung halamannya dan maratapi masa lalu, dengan duduk di bukit yang tinggal setengah itu, sambil membayangkan Madoka ikut duduk di sebelahnya, dan kadang-kadang menonton Kyubey yang menderita. Kadangkala, jika suasana hatinya sedang bagus, dia akan mengetik pengalamannya menjadi sebuah novel yang tak pernah diterbitkannya. Selalu begitu, dan hal ini sudah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun. Sementara, teman-temannya semuanya sudah mengikuti impian masing-masing. Tomoe Mami, bekerja dengan Sakura Kyouko dan membuka toko makanan di kota sebelah, Kasamino. Sementara Miki Sayaka, memutuskan menetap dan menjadi pemusik, mengikuti apa yang selama ini dia kagumi dari Kamijou Kyousuke. Sementara Kaname Madoka… yah, Madoka, dia menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan memiliki anak. Kini, dia pun juga hidup di luar kota, mengikuti pekerjaan suaminya.

Seharusnya dia menyadari ini.

Namun, biarlah. Biar Madoka bahagia. Ini adalah keputusannya. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan dunianya sendiri, tak perlu ikut campur tangan dalam kegelapan yang hanya bisa tertanggungkan oleh seorang Akemi Homura.

Selagi dia melamun, seorang anak kecil berambut hitam menghampirinya.

"Ka.. kak.." sapa anak kecil itu tergagap.

Homura menatapnya tajam dengan iris ungunya. Anak itu tidak takut, malah tertawa riang. Tawa lucu dan polos, masih belum ternodai apa-apa.

Anak itu berumur sekitar tiga tahun, dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Parasnya cantik, dan keriangan senantiasa menyertai wajahnya. Yah, wajar, karena seumur ini anak tentu belum mengenal keputus-asaan.

"Pergilah," kata Homura dingin, namun si anak bergeming. Dia masih tersenyum, dan malah menarik-narik rok Homura.

"Pergi sana," kata Homura lagi, mulai kesal. "Pergi!"

Si anak malah menjawab, "Gen…dong,"

Homura memutar bola matanya dan dengan berat hati dia berdiri dan menggendong anak itu, memperlihatkannya bagian terbelah bukit tersebut. Dia mengernyit saat tahu betapa beratnya anak itu. Setelah beberapa menit, diturunkannya anak itu.

"Nah, sana pergi!"

Namun, si anak sepertinya memiliki ketertarikan khusus dengan Sang Iblis, karena alih-alih pergi, dia malah memegangi ujung rok Homura, seolah mengajaknya bermain.

Sebelum Homura sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar membelah udara, "Haru-chan! Sudah kubilang jangan–"

Si pemilik suara terhenti di tengah kalimat, saat menyadari siapa yang tengah bersama anaknya. Sama sepertinya, Homura juga terkejut saat mengetahui siapa ibu dari anak tersebut.

"Mado..ka?"

"Homura…chan?"

Si anak alias Haru hanya berlari memeluk ibunya. "Mama!"

"Haru-can, bisa pergi dulu? Mama mau bicara sama orang ini," kata Madoka menunduk berbicara pada anaknya. "Papa ada di sana. Nanti Mama menyusul,"

Setelah Madoka menunjuk suatu arah, dia melihat anaknya berlari ke arah yang ditunjuknya, dan kemudian menghadap kembali pada Homura yang masih terkejut.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya, Homura-chan,"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Yaah, kami sedang liburan. Sedang _long_ _weekend_, kan?" kata Madoka, yang kini berambut panjang sebahu, namun tetap dengan dua ikat rambut di sisi kepalanya. Dia menjadi agak mirip dengan bentuk Dewi-nya.

Homura bahkan tidak tahu ini sedang _long_ _weekend_. Dia sudah tak tahu hari sejak dia memutuskan untuk mengisolasi diri sejak lulus SMA.

"Oh..ya. _Long_ _weekend_.." Homura membalas tidak jelas.

"Homura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" tanya Madoka, duduk di antara rerumputan. Homura mengikutinya.

"Menulis," jawab Homura pendek. "Menulis novel,"

"Ooh," Madoka menjawab polos. "Beritahu aku jika sudah terbit, ya,"

Homura tidak menjawab.

Sementara matahari semakin tinggi, keduanya masih hening. Memang, tak banyak yang bisa dibicarakan, mengetahui keduanya tak punya banyak hal yang bisa dipertukarkan. Homura sendiri, hidupnya seperti yang sudah kita tahu, dan Madoka menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Paling-paling, Homura cuma memberikan kabar tentang Mami dan Kyouko yang bekerja di Kasamino, dan Madoka bercerita dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sayaka yang sekarang menjadi pemain violin.

"Hei, Homura-chan.."

"Hm?" Homura menolehkan kepalanya pada Madoka, setelah tadi melamun.

"Kau belum juga menikah?" tanya Madoka.

Homura hanya menatapnya, sesaat, kemudian ganti menatap langit.

"Tidak akan," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

Homura menghela napas. "Yaah, mungkin, karena cintaku tak berbuah?"

"Berarti, orang yang kau sukai sudah diambil?" tanya Madoka.

Homura hanya menatapnya.

"Ma-maaf kalau menyinggung!" kata Madoka, cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan.

Madoka tetap saja Madoka. Tak ada yang berubah, walaupun usianya sudah beranjak tua dan memiliki anak.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Homura. "Yang kau katakan benar,"

Madoka kembali memandangnya. "Kalau boleh tahu... siapa–"

"Kau," Homura cepat menjawab sebelum Madoka sempat menyelesaikannya.

Madoka terkejut, dan Homura sudah bisa meduganya.

"Maaf," kata Homura. "Aku tahu ini terlarang. Silakan benci aku sesukamu,"

"Justru, harus aku yang minta maaf," kata Madoka. "Karena tak bisa membalasnya. Maaf, Homura-chan, karena aku mencintai suamiku,"

"Ya, aku tahu dari awal," kata Homura. Dia memalingkan wajah, tak mau menatap Madoka.

"Homura-chan," Madoka memanggil. Homura tidak menoleh; dia tetap memalingkan muka.

"Karena cinta macam kekasih tak boleh, apa cinta antar teman cukup?" tanya Madoka.

"Ya," kata Homura, tersenyum.

"Madoka melihat ke arah jam, dan cepat-cepat berdiri. "Oh, maaf, Homura-chan, aku harus segera kembali. Di mana aku bisa bertemu kau lagi?"

"Di sini," kata Homura, rambut panjangnya tertiup angin, dan dia juga tidak menoleh pada Madoka. "Selalu."

"Oke," kata Madoka, menepuk pundak Homura sekilas. "Dah, Homura-chan! Sampai ketemu!"

Tak terasa, sebutir aliran bening jatuh ke pangkuan gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Pada akhirnya, kau tetap tak berada dalam genggamanku, Madoka,"

Dan dengan kalimat itu, dia melakukan lagi apa yang dilakukannya ketika waktu masih SMP, ketika dia masih baru saja menjadi Iblis; terjun ke dalam tebing curam yang ditinggalkan bukit setengah itu.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

* * *

**AAAAHHH SAYA BIKIN APAAN**

**Saya udah gak tahu lagi saya bikin apaan. Ini mungkin akibat kegalauan saya ntar brangkat tiga hari lagi, dan tumpahnya malah ke Homura-chan :'(**

**Yah, anggep aja ini fik terakhir saya sebelum hiatus :D Awalnya saya nulis ini terinpirasi dari Maleficent, eh malah melenceng jadi angts. oke ini nggak penting.**

**Apa Homura mati? terserah Minna aja :D bayangan saya sih dia nggak mati, soalnya dia pernah ngelakuin ini dan di sini dia gak mati. lagi2 gak penting.**

**Sekali lagi babai, Minna, dan makasih udah baca dan jangan lupa repiew :3**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
